1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having an engaging structure which allows a terminal to be securely engaged upon insertion from the rear of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO-61-218081 discloses a connector which allows engagement with a terminal having a contact at the distal end to be completed upon the insertion of the terminal from the rear of the connector.
The conventional connector disclosed in the above publication has, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a flexible engagement arm in a cantilever shape provided in a cavity for housing a terminal. A terminal connected to a wire is inserted from the rear of the cavity and a step provided to the terminal engages with the distal end of the flexible engagement arm. Thus upon the insertion of the terminal from the rear of the connector, the terminal is prevented from being pulled out.
The flexible engagement arm of the above conventional connector is a cantilever which is under force from the front. If tension is applied to the wire, the arm is likely to buckle as shown in FIG. 2. Thus if the wire is pulled with a strong force, it is likely that the flexible engagement arm will buckle and break, or the terminal will be pulled out.
This invention was made to solve the above problem, and has an object of providing a connector which enables more secure retention of a terminal by a flexible engagement arm.
A connector housing of a connector according to a first aspect of this invention comprises a plurality of openings provided to a rear wall of the connector, for inserting terminals therethrough, a plurality of terminal housing chambers communicating with the respective openings. Each terminal housing chamber has a pair of flexible arms supported by both a circumferential wall and a front wall of the connector housing, and an engagement member supported at both sides by the arms. The terminal housing chambers communicate with connection holes provided to the front wall of the connector housing. Mating terminals are inserted through the connection holes to be connected to the terminals.
The terminal inserted through the opening pushes up the engagement member, and an engaging part of the terminal engages with the engagement member. The pair of flexible arms is bendable with sufficient resiliency, to allow the pushing up movement of the engaging part for engagement with the engagement member.
The pair of flexible arms is supported not only at the circumferential wall of the connector housing but also at the front wall of the connector housing, thereby being unlikely to buckle even when the terminal is subjected to tension. Further, since the engagement member is supported by the left and right flexible arms, the engaging part is unlikely to disengage from the engagement member even if the terminal is twisted or pulled, resulting in secure engagement.
According to a second aspect of this invention, the connector housing of the present connector further comprises a terminal upper portion housing space provided between the flexible arms and positioned forward of the engagement member, extending to the front wall for holding an upper portion of a main body of the terminal. The terminal upper portion housing space is in a longitudinally elongating rectangular shape, holding the upper portion of terminal main body. Since the pair of flexible arms retains the upper portion of the terminal main body from both sides, the rotational or lateral movement of the terminal is prevented. Further, since the terminal upper portion housing space extends in a longitudinal direction, the contact can also be configured to elongate in a longitudinal direction, thereby being more securely retained. Thus the connection between the contact and a mating terminal is secured, preventing the disengagement of the engaging part from the engagement member, resulting in more reliable engagement.
According to a third aspect of this invention, the connector housing of the present connector further comprises a ceiling member provided to the pair of flexible arms, facing to the circumferential wall of the connector housing, for covering the terminal upper portion housing space. The ceiling member prevents vertical movement of the upper portion of the terminal main body. Thus the connection between the contact and a mating terminal is secured, preventing the disengagement of the engaging part from the engagement member, resulting in more reliable engagement.